Untitled
by Until the Whole World Hears
Summary: What happens when a routine stop ends with one of their own fighting for her life, and what are the reapercusions to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't NCIS or any of the characters I wish on the stars that I did but it didn't work.**

It was a normal day at NCIS; so far Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched the team follow their normal routine. Currently they were working on the case of a murdered Naval Petty Officer. It would have a normal case if he'd had not been the only one to know a bomb launching code. This made caching the killer even more important. The phone rang and Gibbs answered quickly, a deep voice spoke from the other line "I know were you guys need to go," Gibbs had signaled McGee to track were the call was being placed "no need to find my location I'm at 5th and Market, old warehouse."With that the line went dead. "David with me, McGee and DiNozzo stay here." He drove to the warehouse at a pace that was fast even for him, ready to close this frustrating case.

Ziva and Gibbs entered the warehouse normal style in their normal fashion with guns drawn shouting "Federal Agent" the rest was a blur. The shots rang out, the bullets hit Ziva in the shoulder, and Gibbs found himself crouching at her side with blood pooling at his feet. Putting pressure on the wound to decrease the blood flow, he turned around aiming his gun at the area where the shots came from, but no one came to reveal themselves. Quickly he pulled out his phone, calling 911 on autopilot. Within minutes he heard the sirens racing toward them. Ziva was falling in and out of consciousness. Gibbs did his best to talk to her but had to keep stopping to swallow back tears. He had already lost one daughter and would be damned if he would let another slip away. Soon paramedics were wisking her away from him and into an ambulance. Then it was time to make possibly the hardest call of his life. As he choked out the worlds he heard his senior field agent gasp and, do something that if not for the circumstances, he would enjoy. Anthony DiNozzo was speechless.

Reviews would be LOVED! My first so be nice if you want more.


	2. Author's Note SORRY!

Sorry guys, this is just an author's note, but Mary is working on updating. We have just started school. BTW it's me Ariel and I'm going to write a Twilight Story and it's a Bella/Felix story cause I'm team Felix don't fret people I just don't like Edward. I'll probably write a Bella/Edward story but I _**HATE**_ that pairing so sorry but I'll make them together. So, if your interested please send me PM's and I'll write it! XD In other news, Mary's crush has surprisingly returned to our school and she's in an awesome mood to write more chapters. Also, she is going to put up a one-shot and it's Tiva. WOOHOO! LUV U ALL! BFN

-Ariel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SOOOO sorry this took so long! Since last posting I have started the 8th grade. Then a family friend tore his hamstring, then another burnt her hand, then I had to start training for a walk-a-thon. It has been non-stop. But all those lovely reviews really kept me going so thanks x 1,000,000 & ENJOY -Mary

Gibbs watched painfully as they loaded Ziva's near lifeless body into the ambulance. He held her hand all the way to the hospital as EMTs worked to try and stabilize her. He had already lost one daughter and was scared to death at the thought of losing another. Tony's reaction had not done his mood well either. The young agent had been silent for many long moments before quickly gathering information on their whereabouts then mumbling something barely comprehensible about meeting them at Bethesda. One thing was for sure, if she pulled through, this would be the event to make them or break them.

Anthony DiNozzo was in shock. The idea of losing his partner, and secretly the love of his life, sent shear, unrelenting fear down his spine. He drove to Bethesda on autopilot, practically walking through everyone who got in his way and ignoring the confused McGee's confused look as he exited the building. Nothing was going to stand in his way. As he drove, he kept remembering all the times, good and bad, they had spent together. After all they had been through, she had been through, this was far from deserved. He arrived just as they wheeled her into the intimidating hole known as ICU. It was then that he finally succumbed to tears.

A/N: Sorry it is so short again (hides face in shame). What can I say? I'm obsessed with cliff hangers. So review and I'll post faster -Mary


	4. Another Note :

Hey all,

I know that you want a new update but, Mary is very busy and I keep telling her that she needs to update. I would do it but I don't really know where she is going with the story. Oh if you want we to post a story that you have an idea for PM, me or Mary and we will defiantly write it for you.

-Ariel


End file.
